Missing Link
by germanshepherd577
Summary: No one ever figured out happened to Alicia Boyd. They never found the body, there was no real proof that the girl had drowned on the lake, but that's what everyone believed, including her older brother. When a mysterious girl comes to Beacon Hills and shows a sudden interest in Boyd, everyone becomes suspicious, including Stiles. Stiles X OC


**Hope you enjoy, this is Tattoo, part 1! Alicia's faceclaim is Vanessa Morgan, enjoy this chap! Check out my tumblr for gifs, bonus chapters and previews! Also, if you have any questions about this story, send me a PM!**

* * *

A black range rover was the only car on the road, reasonably, of course, with it being around three o'clock in the morning. The sixteen year-old girl behind the wheel was half-asleep, not at all focused on the road. She'd been driving for roughly fourteen hours and the energy drink she'd bought at a gas station two hours earlier was already wearing off. A violent swerving of the car shocked the girl into alertness. For her convenience-and anyone else who just so happened to be on the road-she pulled over. Checking to make sure all her car doors were locked, Alicia Boyd climbed into the back seat of her range rover. The seat buckle was digging into her back and she turned over, only to come face-to-face with the seat, and the buckle was now pressed into her side. Sighing irritably, the girl picked up a ratty old sweatshirt and shoved it under her ribs, her patience already running thin. No matter how bad she wanted it, sleep wouldn't come, not when she was parked out on the side of the road like this. Alicia had seen too many horror movies in of which the first victim was often stranded somewhere.

"You're being stupid..." she grumbled to herself, staring at the ceiling of her car.

* * *

Alicia woke with a start, gasping. No cars were zooming past her. Alicia checked her phone. It had died, flashing the battery-charging sign that she dreaded so much. She glanced at her watch, ten o'clock at night. She'd slept through the whole day. Alicia cursed again, clumsily climbing through the middle of her car to get into the passenger seat. She didn't bother with the seat belt, it was jammed anyway. When she noticed her keys weren't where they usually were, she began to panic. Alicia climbed out of the-unlocked-car door, gasping. Her keys lay by her tires, which were slashed in five different places. Worst of all, the metal on the keys was _bent _in three different directions.

"_What. The. Hell?" _Alicia growled. Now she had flat tires, broken keys and no phone to call for help. Muttering violent curses under her breath, Alicia grabbed her dead phone, jacket, broken keys and began storming away from her-useless-car. The sixteen-year-old hadn't walked half a mile when a baby-blue jeep slid to a stop beside her. She halted, raising her eyes at the driver, who seemed to be about her age. The brown-eyed, brown-haired teenage boy leaned out the window to the car

"What're you doing walking on the side of the damn road in the middle of the night? Don't you know there's something called rapists and murderers?" he snapped.

"Let's see, what would you do if someone slashed your tires and you didn't have a cellphone charger? Sit and wait for roadside assistance to give you a call?" Alicia hissed.

"It isn't safe," the boy answered quickly. "Get in," he added. Alicia folded her arms.

"How do I know you _aren't _a murderer or a rapist"

"Why would a murderer or a rapist tell you of his crimes?"

"Why _wouldn't _he?"

"If you wanna live, get in the freakin' car."

"Fine."

* * *

Alicia and her rescuer had been silent for most of the drive.

"I never caught your name," he finally broke the silence, glancing over at her.

"Alicia Boyd. You?" she nodded at him.

"Stiles Stilinski," he shrugged. _Stiles? _Who names their kid _Stiles? _"Wait, what's your name again?"

"Alicia Boyd…" she gave Stiles a skeptical look. "Why?"

"Nothing, I just know someone named Boyd," Stiles shook his head. "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked once they'd stopped at a red light. His first sentence rang over in Alicia's head. _He knows someone named Boyd? No, it can't be Vernon, can it?_

"I was living in my car until someone slashed my tires and bent my keys," Alicia grumbled.

"Great. Listen, we'll take you back to my house and figure out what to do with you there. You enrolled in Beacon Hills High?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah, called two days ago, I'm _actually _supposed to start tomorrow," Alicia nodded.

"Fan-freakin'-tastic. Maybe my dad'll let you stay," Stiles mumbled. "So is there a reason you were living in your car?"

"It's a long story," Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I've got time," Stiles smirked.

"I haven't known you for fifteen minutes and I already hate you," Alicia snapped. "If you really wanna know, I'm looking for my family. Something happened when I was young… I haven't seen my family in six years and as far as I know, they still live in Beacon Hills," Alicia continued. Stiles was silent. Alicia was no time waster, and if silence meant she got to see more of her surroundings, so be it. There wasn't much to see about the jeep, besides that it smelled of grease, wet dog and cologne. Her driver however, had much for her to see. Just from looking at him, you could tell Stiles was tall, lanky, but he packed a bit of muscle. His eyes were the color of iced coffee, his hair was brown, and it was obvious to Alicia that he'd grown it out. He wasn't hard to look at, his personality irked her a bit, though.

"Alicia, you're right next to me, I can see you staring," Stiles chuckled.

"Are we almost to… Wherever we're going?" Alicia blushed, staring at her old, tattered shoes.

"Five minutes," Stiles shrugged.

"Thanks for… You know… Giving me a ride… If whatever slashed my tires was still out there… I'd probably be dead…" Alicia mumbled. Stiles didn't answer, he was reading a message on his phone.

"Alicia, do you mind if we make a quick stop before going to my house? My friend needs a ride."

* * *

A well-muscled Latino boy clambered into the jeep, a bandage wrapped tightly around his arm. Alicia judged by the fact that he'd just walked out of a tattoo parlor, that he'd gotten a tattoo.

"Who's this?" he nodded at Alicia.

"Alicia. You?" she shrugged from the backseat.

"Scott. Stiles, who is she?" the Latino turned to Stiles.

"She was walkin' along the side of the road, _someone _slashed her tires," Stiles' shrugged as if what he just said was normal. His emphasis on the word _someone _made Alicia suspicious. She noticed Scott wincing and she raised her eyebrows.

"You okay?" Alicia asked.

"It kinda burns…" Scott stared at the bandage on his arms.

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about one-hundred-thousand times by a needle," Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I like you," Alicia smirked. He was sarcastic. Her kind of guy. Stiles chuckled. Scott gasped.

"It's not supposed to feel like this! It's definitely not supposed to feel like this!" Scott cried. "I gotta take it off!" Scott's voice level began to rise as he ripped at the bandage.

"No, no, Scott don't!" Stiles protested.

"Why don't you just ice it?" Alicia groaned. Scott ripped off the bandage, revealing blistered red skin covering what seemed to be two bands stretching around his bicep.

"Whoa…" Stiles whispered. Alicia couldn't wrap her head around what she was witnessing. The tattoo, was _vanishing _right before her eyes.

"What the hell just happened?! Why did your tattoo just do…?" Alicia trailed off. "_THAT?!" _she finally screeched, waving her hands at Scott's arm.

"Tattoos don't do that?" Stiles tilted his head at Alicia. The sixteen-year-old tugged down the collar of her gray tee-shirt, pointing to a crescent moon onto her collarbone.

"I don't think so," she sneered. Stiles' eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He and Scott leaned their heads together, speaking in hushed voices. "I'm waiting," Alicia snapped.

"Alicia, I'll take you back to my house and I'll try and explain what just happened," Stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You better have a damn good explanation," Alicia muttered.

* * *

The only other car on the road was a blue Honda. Alicia hadn't been paying much attention until she heard Scott begging Stiles to drive.

"Drive! Stiles, drive!" Scott commanded.

"We should say hi!"

"No, Stiles!"

"Heyyyy!" Stiles yelled. Wheels screeched and the Honda was gone. Stiles frowned. "Nope, probably didn't see us."

When the light turned green, Stiles pushed the gas and the jeep began after the Honda.

"What're you doing?" Scott panicked.

"Driving…" Stiles shrugged.

"We're right behind them!" Scott yelled.

"Well do you see any turns?" Stiles snarled.

"I don't want it to look we're following them!" Scott sighed

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles shouted

"Anything!" Scott roared. Stiles slammed the brakes, sending Alicia sprawling into the floor. When the flustered teen finally scrambled off the dusty floorboard, the Honda had stopped. The trio exchanged a quizzical glance. No sooner had they finished staring at each other when the shattering of glass and screaming reached their ears. Alicia, Stiles and Scott all sprinted from the jeep to the Honda. The two girls were exiting their car also. When Alicia spotted what had caused such a commotion, her heart stopped. A _deer _had crashed through the car windshield.

"Are you okay?" Alicia cried.

"It came out of nowhere!" a strawberry-blond shrieked.

"Are you hurt?" Stiles skeptically looked her over. Alicia felt her chest tighten momentarily before she just dismissed it as fear.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked a brunette.

"I'm okay…" she whispered.

"Well I am not okay!" the strawberry-blond screamed. "I am totally freaking out, how the hell did it just run into us?!"

"This is just too weird…" Alicia ran a hand through her black hair. Scott was now inspecting the deer.

"I saw its eyes right before it hit us! It was…" the strawberry-blond paused for breath. "It was like… Like it was crazy!" she gasped.

"It was scared…" Scott whispered. "It was terrified…" he brushed the deer with his fingers.

* * *

"Stiles, I swear to god, if you don't tell me what is going on with this crazy hellhole of a town, I will dismember your head from your body and shoot you in the eye!" Alicia barked.

"Okay, okay! Jesus, you're violent…" Stiles muttered.

"Get on with it!"

* * *

Only after two hours, and a lot of cursing and yelling, had Stiles convinced Alicia into believing Scott was a werewolf. In the next hour, Stiles had managed to _explain _werewolves and kanimas to Alicia, and mention all the issues between Scott and Allison.

"Still gonna dismember my head?" Stiles chuckled.

"No. But this stuff... It's crazy..." Allison shook her head.

"My thoughts exactly..." Stiles nodded. A pregnant pause passed between the two of them until it began to grow overbearingly awkward.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" Alicia finally asked, eager to change the subject. Stiles considered her question. Could she stay on the couch? No, no, that would be rude, not to mention if whatever had slashed the girl's tires had inexplicably followed them, the downstairs wing wasn't a good idea, he couldn't get to her if anything happened. The guest room was basically a storage room, his father had filled it with boxes of his mothers' things and junk over the years. His dad's room wasn't exactly an option. That only left his room, which, for a girl as small as Alicia, would probably be the safest place for her.

"In here, I guess. I mean, it _is _the safest place," Stiles scratched the back of his neck.

"Um… Okay…" Alicia muttered. "The floor?"

"Floor would be best…"

"Definitely the floor."

* * *

Alicia punched her pillow, rolling over for the umpteenth time that night. She was so used to the leather seat of her car and a jacket for a pillow that she was unaccustomed to what it felt like to actually sleep comfortably. Or, with her sleeping arrangements, slightly more comfortable. Stiles propped himself up on one elbow, staring at the girl through the darkness.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alicia whispered back.

"When girls say they're fine, it doesn't mean they're fine. It goes great, good, okay, bad, I hate you, and then there's _I'm fine," _Stiles scoffed.

"Well excuse me for being slightly nervous after having my tires slashed, my keys bent, seeing a tattoo vanish because the person who got the tattoo is a werewolf, seeing a _deer _crash through a car windshield and then listening to all the other stuff you told me. And what the hell is a Kanima?" Alicia mumbled.

"A bi-pedal, homicidal lizard person that can paralyze people with its claws and it was controlled by Allison's crazy uncle, Gerard," Stiles shrugged.

"Good to know."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
